


Misplaced

by Wixoss86



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exaggerated basketball moves, GoM all in different schools, Odd/Weird basketball moves, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixoss86/pseuds/Wixoss86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Competing at the school of their choice would be too easy. That's why they each placed the name of the school they were intending to join and drew randomly from a hat. If they wanted to test individual skills they would have played one-on-one. No, this was their true test of skill. Follow Seirin as they deal with this misplacement. (GoM are all in different schools than canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seirin

It was officially Seirin's second year of operating. The weather perfect, school back in session and the perfect opportunity to get new recruits for the club.

Aida was managing the basketball recruit table while they had two of their members out recruiting near the main entrance. They weren't doing badly as far as recruitment went. Aida counted all the forms that had been filled. "One. Two…Ten people so far. Maybe we need a bit more." She could only hope the invitations were going well. She blinked when a tall first year appeared carrying one of her players who had been trying to attract students to their club.

"I brought a new recruit." She couldn't help but think it's the other way around. He was huge. Strong too if the way he had been casually carrying another person was any indication.

"Is this the basketball club?"

Intimidating. Intimidating was definitely added to this first year's traits.

"Yeah," she muttered. She wanted him on her team despite her initial shock. But that look in his eye…it was like a wild tiger who was ready to attack its prey. It was hard to reply when looking into eyes like those. She mentally slapped herself so she could do what she was supposed to do. He sat down and began explaining the situation. "I think you know already, but our school was barely opened last year. All the upperclassmen are still just second years, so somebody with your build will immediately—"

"I don't care about that," he interrupted, taking a drink of the water Aida offered him. "Give me a form." He pointed to the pile and she handed him one. "I'll just write my name and go back."

Aida looked over the information when the form was returned to her. Kagami Taiga. His middle school was in America? "Huh? You didn't write your goals?"

"None in particular." Kagami crushed the paper cup he'd been drinking from and threw it in the trash without looking. "After all, Japanese basketball is the same everywhere." He looked back with a look that expressed he wasn't expecting much.

Her player who had been carried by Kagami collapsed against the table when Kagami was out of sight. "Scary. Is that really a freshman?"

He spoke too soon as a shadow loomed over them. He immediately sat up in fear and Aida gapped at the sight before her. That wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be here. Yet… Jackpot!

"Eh…" He dragged the sound out. He hadn't been enthralled by the school. What's worse is he finished his snack on his way to school so he couldn't distract himself by eating. The two meter giant stared down at the two at the basketball recruitment table in a disinterest manner. Why did it have to be Seirin? "This is basketball, right?"

Aida couldn't help but draw the parallels to how this was going with Kagami. At least this one wasn't carrying someone. "Yes. Um… You're Murasakibara Atsushi, aren't you?"

Murasakibara wasn't surprised that someone knew him. Quite the opposite really. If they knew who he was then the registration process would hopefully go by faster. "If you already know who I am, am I free to go?"

"I just need you to fill in this form." She didn't need to look beside her to know why her player was quiet. He was scared stiff again. She was going to have to increase his training if he was intimidated this easy. "If I may ask, what did you choose Seirin?" There was no way a Generation of Miracle hadn't been recruited.

Apparently it was the wrong question to ask because the only word to describe Murasakibara's expression was dark. "It's Kurochin's fault." His face so angry neither dared ask who 'Kurochin' was. "I hope he suffers too."

Murasakibara wrote his name, student number and wrote I'm good at it where it asked his reason for joining. That's all they needed to know about him so he left it at that and left. He wasn't even polite enough to pass the form back to the coach.

Aida didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse. She now had two incredible first years at her disposal but they were off in their own world. She was going to have to teach the freshmen their place.

.

Kagami had been bored waiting for practice to start. He watched as other recruits and members entered the gym and none of them were impressive enough for him. He just hoped there were teams out there that would at least make him try. Japanese basketball was nothing like American basketball. They couldn't be held on the same level.

He heard another freshman loudly inhale. "Is that who I think he is?"

"That's Murasakibara isn't it?" Chatter began around him leaving him confused. What was everyone so worked up about?

Okay. If he was tall at 190cm (6'3") then that apparent freshmen was a giant. He had to be at least two meters tall. Better than height, Kagami could smell it. He was strong. For the first time in a while he smiled. He had finally found an interesting worthy opponent to play against. He disregarded the fact that they were supposed to be teammates.

Kagami placed his hand on another person's shoulder. He turned around to face the red head and was intimidated by Kagami too. Kagami watched him gulp. "You said Murasakibara right? Who's that?"

"You're a basketball player aren't you? How do you not know Murasakibara from the Generation of Miracles?"

"Generation of Miracles? What's that? An idol group?"

Kagami felt his confusion and anger rise when the boy just gapped at him.

"They're prodigies in our year. They are the best players. They used to all be on the same team at Teikō."

Kagami felt his blood boil. He looked at Murasakibara who seemed just as bored as he had been a moment ago. He probably thought the team weak too. And if there had been a whole team of them…Kagami was excited to beat them all.

"Hey you!" Kagami approached Murasakibara who looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Let's play one-on-one."

"I don't wanna."

"What do you mean you don't want to?" yelled Kagami trying to process that he was just denied a game. "I said play me."

Ignoring Kagami, Murasakibara asked if Kagami had any snacks.

"No I don't have any snacks. This is basketball. Who brings snacks to basketball?"

Murasakibara's nonchalant demeanor switched to furious.

A whistle was blown making the two from getting physical. "Practice is about to begin!" Aida didn't need a fight to break out. "I'm the boys' basketball coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you."

"Eh?"

"I wonder if she has snacks."

Kagami could feel the tick that formed on his head. He could sense Murasakibara was a strong player so why was he so hooked on food? He could eat later. Specifically, after they had a game.

"And that's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Aida introduced. Most of the club seemed surprised but the two with the most potential didn't have a care in the world. Kagami didn't care as long as they get started soon and Murasakibara just didn't care. "Take off your shirts." Odd, but Kagami just did as he was told.

Murasakibara whined. Did he have to? He would just have to put it back on right after. He was told that yes, he had to take his shirt off too. With the coach gawking he figured he could put his shirt back on. His numbers were unbelievable. They definitely weren't stats of a freshman high school student, or any high school student.

When she was done, she told them to start running laps until she tells them to stop. "Do I have to?" Murasakibara complained but already moved to start running.

.

After three days of Murasakibara denying him a game, Kagami thought he finally found a way to play him "Oi! Murasakibara. If you play me one-on-one I'll buy you any snack that you want."

"Any snack?" He was limited by his allowance budget, so any chance for more snacks he would usually take.

They had already left school so they had to find a street court. Murasakibara almost called off the deal with how long it took to find one. "Found one!" Kagami ran to the court and dribbled a little. He had been too anxious for this match.

"Is first one to get three in good enough?" Murasakibara just wanted to get it over with. Kagami was way too eager to play him.

Kagami agreed though doubted he would want to stop playing once he got started.

Kagami ran to the net for a dunk. It had been clear and wondered if Murasakibara was even trying when a hand slapped the ball out of his hands. The former centered cleared the ball and scored with a dunk that completely overpowered Kagami when he attempted to block it. Kagami fell on the pavement looking up to Murasakibara. He looked even taller from the ground. "Do you want to give up?"

This was what Kagami wanted. Someone he couldn't beat. Someone who made his blood boil and brought out his animal instincts. "No way. It's better this way—if I can't win."

Murasakibara scowled. What's the point of playing if he knew he was going to lose? It only made him want to crush Kagami. And crush Kagami he did. Murasakibara scored three times and Kagami didn't stand a chance. "Now buy me my snack."

Kagami didn't like losing, but this thrill of basketball is what he loved. And now he knew how to get Murasakibara to play him again.

"Let's play again. I won't lose this time."

"No way. You promised."


	2. Murasakibara

'Since we can't go for roadwork, we still have time left in our training." The coach and captain stood in the entrance way watching the downpour rain that showed no signs of clearing. "What should we do, coach?"

"It might be a good opportunity," hummed Aida as she mentally made adjustment to her training plans. "Let's have a 5 vs 5 mini-game with the freshmen against the second years."

She turned around to find in the time that she had been deciding what to do, Murasakibara had gotten some maibu and was now eating without a care that they were still practicing. "What do you think you're doing, Murasakibara?!" She wasn't against physical violence when she was the perpetrator—people needed to be put in their place—but last time she touched Murasakibara… she shivered thinking back on the experience. It wasn't something she wanted to experience again. He was somewhat obedient, though so she just settled for yelling at him.

"Eating." He licked his lips. It had been delicious.

Aida glances towards Hyūga. Neither knew how to handle Murasakibara.

"Would you stop eating all the time?" Kagami was still irritated that Murasakibara placed food above basketball.

"At least I taste my food and don't inhale it like you." It had been by chance, but Murasakibara had seen Kagami's eating habits. Unlike most people the quantity didn't bother him. Kagami was just tactless and didn't care what he ate as long as it was a lot. They would forever be at odds.

"I said 'we're playing'. That means now!" Why had she become the coach again? Kagami had the motivation that she looked for in people but there was so much effort needed to even try and keep him tamed. Murasakibara, on the other hand, had no motivation and complained a lot. A lot. Nevertheless, he still practiced no matter how reluctant he seemed.

They were still in their trial period so there was still plenty of time for them to change.

Hopefully for the better and not for worse.

"A match against the senpai," one freshmen worried. "Do you remember what they told us when we joined the club? Their result from last year…last year with only freshmen, they made it to the final league."

"Seriously?"

"That's totally out of the ordinary."

"But we have Murasakibara, right?"

"Right!"

"Huh? Did you say may name?"

"You'll win for us, right Murasakibara?" The first years looked at him hopefully.

Murasakibara 'tsked'. "I'm not interested."

Kagami grabbed the front of Murasakibara's shirt and pulled. "We aren't loosing because of you."

"Do you doubt yourself that much?" His mock worked because Kagami went off on a tangent saying he would win by himself if he had to.

Kagami took the jump off who tipped it to another first year who immediately passed it back as he feared the senpai guarding him. Kagami didn't mind because he got the chance to dunk the ball.

"How's that—what the hell? Why are you staying by the basket?"

Murasakibara waved the comment off. There wasn't a need to do anything. There was no point in getting worked up for nothing. It wasn't like anyone could beat him. (Akachin doesn't count.)

When his senpai came back he didn't even block despite being in position to do such. He might as well not be on the court.

Aida, on the sidelines, was growing irritable. "Do something Murasakibara! Don't just stand there."

"I don't wanna."

"I don't care if you don't want to. I'm telling you!"

"Don't look down on your senpai," Hyūga said as he shot a three pointer.

"I can't help that I'm taller than you." Murasakibara turned to the coach. It's not like this is a real game. It doesn't matter what I do, does it?"

"Of course it does. I'm gaging your abilities."

"Gaging our abilities…" Even if she wanted to see his abilities there was no way this team could drag his potential out. There was also the fact that even he couldn't achieve his greatest potential. He was limited by his body's capabilities. He was faring better than in middle school but he still had room to improve. Not that there was a point in improving. He could count with his hand who he considered worthy to be taken seriously. One of whom he knew he couldn't beat. He would never admit that aloud.

Kagami was irritated that not only was he carrying the team, he was the only first year doing anything worthy. And who the hell did Murasakibara think he was? On occasion he reached to stop the ball and then would lazily pass it to someone but otherwise he just stood there even when he could be blocking. He was really "pissing me off!"

Izumi was going in for a layup when Murasakibara blocked him and stole the ball. It was different this time. "That's my line." Kagami may be pissed with him but he was pissing him off more. "To struggle so much... They have you outnumbered and yet you keep trying to win when they have twice as many points."

"It's your fault too." Kagami's comment was drowned into the background as Murasakibara's mere presence made the air denser.

"It's pathetic." It happened before they could process it. Murasakibara charged down the court. His long legs allowed for incredible strides which gave the illusion of speed. He used Thor's Hammer sending a few players to the floor including Kagami who was once again shocked and awed by the strength.

"That's what I wanted." Kagami was actually smiling as everyone else feared Murasakibara.

He was a monster.

The other's slowly backed up. This was too intense for a practice match. Even the senpai exited the court when suddenly Kagami switched sides and began to play Murasakibara one-on-one. Their energy bouncing off one another to the point where it wasn't safe for anyone to try and approach them.

"We have two idiots, don't we?" asked Aida and Hyūga stood beside her.

"We do."

.

Kagami stuffed his face with burgers. He lost again but he would get stronger. If he couldn't even beat Murasakibara how was he supposed to beat the other Generation of Miracles?

"Dammit!"

.

Coach Aida Riko came to Murasakibara's homeroom. She may regret this but she needed him. Slamming the form onto his desk, she left by saying, "Fill this out and hand it in Monday at 8:40 on the rooftop."

This school wasn't for him at all. It really is Kurochin's fault.

They expected so much from him.

.

"I was waiting. Fu. Fu. Fu." The coach looked way to happy looking at the first years.

"Are you an idiot," said Kagami who was beyond confused about the weird behaviour. "It's true I forgot but… speaking on Monday...Isn't it 5 minutes before the morning assembly!"

"You're so loud."

"Before that there is one thing I have to say. Last year I made a promise when the captain asked me to become the coach. We're playing basketball to aim for the nationals. If you're not ready for this, feel free to go to another club!" Aida said with passion but didn't explain why she was so eager. "I know that you guys are strong, but I want to check something more important than that. No matter how seriously you practice you'll always stay weak if you're thinking 'maybe one day I'll do it' or 'as long as I can'. I want you to have a big concrete objective and the will to achieve it no matter what.

"That's why now! From here!" Aida used her hands to point out to the lineups of every student who attends the school. "You will shout your class number, your name, and your goal for this year. On top of that, if you can't do that here, next time I'll have you confess to the girl you like completely naked."

Murasakibara didn't like yelling. Too much effort. Kagami didn't seem to have any problems as he stepped onto the ledge and yelled out to the students. Kagami was just a loud person, though.

Murasakibara walked forward when urged. He didn't know what to say though. He wanted to become a patisserie, but that wasn't going to happen this year. If she meant basketball related then he didn't have any goals.

Luck appeared to be on his side as the principle came up and scolded them. Okay, maybe not lucky.


	3. The Second Miracle

"Hmm… this is?" Hyūga flipped through the pages of a basketball magazine which feature Teikō and the Generation of Miracles. "Murasakibara… you're in it."

"In what?"

Hyūga didn't actually know much about the Generation of Miracles aside from their reputation. It was because his middle school team never won any matches, so he never competed against any of them and his coach would never pity them a game against such a strong school. "This magazine."

"Ah." Murasakibara didn't sound like he cared and the other members looked at him enviously. They wanted to be in a magazine. It would be so cool! "It's not odd. A lot of people wanted to interview us. Akachin allowed some but there were too many to accept all the requests. We once had a problem of people showing up to practices, so we stopped allowing visitors." His statement only amplified his teammates' envy.

"Akachin?" asked Furihata. He squeaked and tried to become invisible as Murasakibara looked his way. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He didn't want Murasakibara's attention on him. He was scared of him.

"Akachin… You mean Akashi Seijūrō?" asked a member. Murasakibara just nodded. Shouldn't the answer be obvious?

"Akashi Seijūrō, huh?" The captain muttered as he flipped the page. So Akashi was the captain of the Generation of Miracles. Then his eyes were drawn to something else. On the next page (apparently Teikō's prodigies warrant four page) was a picture of the five players. Akashi was the shortest.

Kagami took the magazine from his captain, warranting the returnee getting yelled at about how he should be respectful. "That's Akashi? You listen to a pipsqueak like him. You all tower him." Kagami looked at the picture so he could envision future matches against him ignoring that he still couldn't win against Murasakibara. He couldn't use his instincts on a photo so it was good old judging a book by its cover.

"Not everyone." Murasakibara muttered. He was having his pre-practice snack since the coach didn't like him eating on the court. He would obey her…sometimes.

Kagami looked at Murasakibara was incapable of a lot of things and an air-head but was the giant blind. Or did he not know the definitions of short and tall? Either was concerning. "You're blind."

.

During practice, he couldn't help but think of how weak he was against Murasakibara despite being better than most of the members. Just because he said it was better if he couldn't win didn't mean he didn't want to win. It was more of a statement to imply he liked strong opponents that pushed him that made the outcome unknown.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the coach's announcement. She set up a practice match with another school. Kaijō. The others seemed shocked. What was so impressive about Kaijō?

"They'll be a good opponent. We'll be using the freshmen too.

"Are they that strong?" asked a first year. Kagami wanted to know the answer.

The captain replied, "They're a powerful school of national class taking part in the inter-high tournament every year."

"Eh?"

It sounded impressive but Kagami wanted to know if they played well. Aside from the Generation of Miracles that he had heard from others, he still hadn't been impressed with the other players in the league.

"More importantly, coach, were you serious about what you said?" Kagami watched his head strong coach look fearful. Suddenly his ears perked.

"Of course. This year, Kaijō is one of the schools that have a player from the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryōta." Another Generation of Miracles? Hell yeah! Kagami was ready to kick some ass.

Murasakibara looked at the coach from the corner of his eyes. He didn't know how Aida knew where Kise had intended to join, but she was wrong. He didn't really care so he could have kept quiet. But just like a kid, Murasakibara blabbed. "Kise doesn't attend, Kaijō."

"Huh?" Aida looks over at him with a dark look that expresses 'what do you mean Kise doesn't attend Kaijō?'. "Would you like to explain, Murasakibara?" That smile was far too strained.

Kagami looked at Murasakibara too. He wanted to play against that Kibe guy or whatever his name was. Murasakibara better be telling a bad joke.

"Kise didn't join Kaijō. The one who joined Kaijō is—"

They didn't get to hear Murasakibara reply when the gym doors opened to show a pink hair girl with big boobs wearing a green sweater.

"I think I've gotten lost. Is this the basketball club?" She smiled sweetly looking at the boys who gawked.

"Sachin is here? I guess it is your job." He respected Momoi but didn't want to be on the end of her analysis. It'd be troublesome.

"Mukkun! How do you like Seirin?" Momoi ignored how the air tensed.

"You know him?" The others were appalled by how some monster like Murasakibara knew such a beautiful girl. And so kind looking too. They remained oblivious to how her being there was her 'job'.

"I used to be his manager." This only seemed to amplify their hatred to the giant since they didn't have a manager, much less a cute one and only had—they looked over to Aida. She was much too demanding to be considered cute. "I must thank you Coach Aida. Because of this match, Aomine-kun came to practice."

Hyūga and Aida seemed to be putting the pieces together. Ex-manager. Aomine. Practice Match. This girl… she was… "Do you happen to be Kaijō's manager?" Aomine was at Kaijō? The ace?

"That's right Hyūga-san."

"You know my name?"

Of course she had been keeping tabs on the Generation of Miracles since the new school year. It was a little harder with Yōsen and Rakuzan because they were far away, but it was easy to keep tabs on the schools in the Tokyo area. Because of this, she already had sufficient amount of information on Seirin's team. Even about the most unpredictable (because she had no tapes to watch from) returnee, Kagami Taiga. She just came to drop by and peek at their improvement since the last time she was there. But riling them up could be fun. Maybe it would motivate them to play harder. Aomine needed the competition. Though if it was just a practice match… her eyes looked at Murasakibara… she wondered whether he would be hyped enough for a practice game to play Aomine seriously.

Momoi recited their names and a defining trait much to their surprise. "—and Kagami Taiga. Good at dunks and has an arrogance that rivals Dai-chan's."

Kagami felt the tick of being called arrogant, but his arrogance focused on the other words that escaped her lips. She knew of him? He hadn't played competitively since he returned. "You know about me?" He pointed to himself.

"Sachin is scary. She knows everything."

They didn't understand the implications of such a simple phrase, but soon Seirin would discover how scary Momoi Satsuki could be.


	4. Kaijō Side Story

Aomine didn't know what to expect when he got stuck with Kaijō. He didn't really know much about high school basketball teams. Why did it matter? It's not like anyone could defeat him; so why bother?

But Kise's choice.

The blond has never defeated him and never will, but he was still a good opponent. But could he be trusted to pick a school with a good team. On one hand he couldn't picture Kise going to a school with a weak team. However, it was Kise. Even if they had some good players by others' standards, what would their personalities be like? He could still remember when Kise spoke of makeup as a topic of interest. Even if just for a short while, he did have to spend time around them.

Satsuki hadn't been helpful to him either. He has asked once but she hadn't had time to gather information yet. Since then, she probably has. He knew for a fact that Satsuki went and introduced herself to the coach. No doubt wedging her way in while also briefly explaining the situation.

He went to the first official practice. He had to see what he had to deal with; if there was anyone interesting enough to even come to practices (though he knew there wouldn't be), and Satsuki would kill him if he didn't at least go to make a first impression.

He yawned. It was the middle of class, but maybe he would take a nap.

.

Kasamatsu stiffened when his name was called out. It was lunch and he had been gathering his things prepared to leave the room.

"Hello Kasamatsu Yukio."

He looked towards the person. It wasn't just anyone, it was a girl. A single syllable left his mouth and it was incomprehensible. He opened and closed his mouth a few more times but nothing came out.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki. I'll be the team's manager." A manager. They had a female manager. He visible shook. "I was thinking about talking about the recruits before practice—" She wasn't oblivious to the Captain's uncomfortable form. "Right," she muttered. "I knew you were bad with girls, but I didn't know it was this bad." Kasamatsu made some more incomprehensible squawks and squeaks. Momoi just took it as wonderment to how she knew. It was a common reaction. "I know everything." The statement didn't make him feel any better.

.

The day didn't get any better when practice started. He had been expecting Kise, but now he had Aomine. Not that the decision was his to start with—that was all on the coach. It would have been nice to get some warning.

His first order as captain was to introduce themselves.

"Hey captain! Who is she?"

It wasn't like anyone hadn't notice. A cute girl like Momoi standing at the side of the gym with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"Momoi Satsuki. I'll be your manager."

"Lucky!"

Katsamatsu yelled at them to quiet down. He didn't need a reminder that there would be a girl around them all the time.

Aomine was bored as person after person introduced himself. Eventually, as the only person left, he introduced himself. He blandly said, "Aomine Daiki." He didn't say anything else.

As drills were going to begin Aomine went to the side of the gym and laid down with the magazine he previously put there.

"What do you think you're doing? Get running!" yelled Kasamatsu. The nerve of the first year.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we win it doesn't matter." Aomine didn't want to hear his nagging. He got enough of it from Satsuki.

"This is Kaijō's team. That means as a Kaijō member, you'll be practicing with the rest of us. I don't care if you were part of the "Generation of Miracles" or whatever. You're a first year and us senpai have been building this team."

Aomine remembered being told not to attend practices anymore. "It doesn't matter. The only one who can beat me is me. Practice or not, that fact won't change."

The coach stayed out of the conversation. He did think that Aomine should be practicing but it wasn't like he would make Aomine sit out if he didn't. They didn't have the power to beat Aomine's former teammates if he did. According to Momoi, those were probably the only matched the ace cared about anyway.

Aomine stood up and grabbed a ball instead of running. He casual dribbled the ball onto the court. He spun the ball on his fingertip showing his amazing control before making a slight hand movement, shooting with his formless shot.

People gapped. What kind of shot was that?

Aomine looked over his shadow back at the captain. "I've been beating older opponents—older than us—when I was still in elementary school. And if none of Kaijō's player's can even open it then you don't have room to complain. Aomine left the gym, trusting that Satsuki would bring him his belongings later.

Kasamatsu wasn't pleased and yelled after him.


End file.
